girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Man
'Good Man '''is the second episode of Season 5. It was directed by Lena Dunham and co-written by Lena Dunham and Jenni Konner. The episode premiered on February 28th, 2016. Summary Hannah and Fran are asleep in Fran's apartment when they're awakened in the middle of the night by a sound in the living room. They venture out of the bedroom to find Fran's roommate having what appears to be a manic episode. Hannah manages to make it worse by audibly calling him crazy, at which point he tosses a chair in her direction. Causing Fran to go and stay with Hannah at her and Elijah's place. Though Fran seems to be uncomfortable with the co-dependency between the roomies, especially when they have a long kiss in front of him. Adam then is seen visiting Caroline, Laird, and his niece downstairs. Which soon launches into a conversation about what's going on in Adam's love life. Adam talks to Laird about how his current situation, but does not refer to Jessa by name. Later that morning, Elijah and Ray are at work going back and forth about the new coffee shop called ''Helvetica that opened up across the street. The place is more popular than Ray's, but they don't supply lids, so people keep coming over to steal lids from Ray's shop. Eventually, Ray marches over there and demands that the two places find a solution to this lid issue, which does not go well for a multitude of reasons, including a gender-identity misspeak on Ray's part when he calls a barista "sir," but this person is actually a "they." Jessa and Adam later run into each other at a A.A. meeting. Adam corners Jessa after the meeting to talk about the wedding kiss. She tells him nothing can ever happen, but says they can spend time together as friends. They go to Coney Island together, where Jessa confronts a magician who owing her thirty dollars for some unexplained reason. Adam wins her a fish, but accidentally kills it on the way home. They end up sitting on opposite ends of a couch, trying not to look at each other in eyes as they're masturbating. While Hannah is teaching eighth graders about the literary disappointments of Philip Roth's Goodbye- Columbus, she gets called to the principal's office. Her dad is on the phone, in NYC without explanation, and weeping in his midtown hotel room. She takes a leave of absence from work for the afternoon to go see what's going on with him. When she gets to her dad's hotel room, Hannah finds out that he was in town to meet up with a dude he met online, and freaked out when the guy did not look like his profile picture. Not only that, he left his wallet at the guy's place, and he wants Hannah to go get it. While they are talking about the retrieval request, Hannah's mom calls, not knowing where her dad is. When Hannah tells her that her dad is in New York, her mom asks her to tell him she wants a divorce. Hannah doesn't relay that message. But she does head to pick up her dad's wallet at the guy Keith's apartment. Keith is appears to be a very nice guy, and he hugs Hannah before she leaves. Hannah heads back to the hotel to hand over her dad's wallet and they go have lunch, at which point he confesses that he not only had sex with Keith, he had unprotected sex. Hannah calls Elijah, who's still at work with Ray, and tells him that he needs to come have a real talk with her dad. Much to Ray's dismay. Right before Elijah arrives at the family powwow, Hannah reveals to her dad that her mom wants a divorce. Her dad is shocked. He and Hannah start crying in the restaurant. When Elijah walks by and sees them in the window, he decides to skip out on the drama and goes to a bar instead. Almost as soon as he sits down an older man buys him a drink. The man's name is revealed to be Dill Harcourt, and he's a high-profile journalist. Dill and Elijah work up a nice little chat at the bar before parting ways outside. There's clear chemistry there, but they part without exchanging information. While Elijah is beating himself up about that fact on the sidewalk, Dill pulls up in a sleek black Suburban and hands Elijah his card. Hannah walks her dad toward the train so that he can head back to the Midwest and face the music. They both look sad and lost. Hannah tells him she's hear for him, and always will be. Trivia - The episode's title was in reference to a unshot scene where Hannah's father refers to Fran as a "good man." - Helvetica is set in a real café called Nero Doro, which is directly across the street from pizza shop Speedy- Romeo, where Ray’s own coffee & pizza shop is set. - Elijah refers to a K-mart in Valley Stream, Long Island while there is only a Walmart located there in real-life. - Lena Dunham's sister Grace Dunham played the gender-fluid barista from Helvetica. She last appeared in Dunham's film Tiny Furniture. Category:Season 5 Episodes